Poor posture can lead to postural instability (e.g., lack of balance), for example, as a person ages and/or when the person is injured. Other causes for postural instability can include the return of a person from a zero gravity environment, a lack of exercise, and/or an injury. Detection and correction of a subject's (e.g., a person's) postural instability can be challenging outside of a lab environment and/or on a real-time basis.